First Impression
by Bloomrini
Summary: Ever thought how & when Remus Lupin met Nymphadora Tonks? Well here is a possible scenario...
1. Chapter 1

Ministry of Magic

Auror Office

"NYMPHADORA!" Moody yelled.

"I didn't do it!" yelped Tonks. "And it's Tonks!" she added later.

"Not here to scold you lass." Moody said gruffly. "So get up from the floor and MEET ME IN MY OFFICE!" he shouted.

"And CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he added before leaving the room.

Tonks picked herself up from the floor where she had fallen due to Moody's sudden outburst & made her way to his office.

"Wotcher Kingsley!" she said when she saw him in Moody's office.

"Hello Tonks!"

"Tonks you have a new assignment." said Moody, "We have information that a group of wizards have been meeting at Griffin's Café in Knockturn Alley quite regularly. We suspect that they may be up to something dangerous. I want you to go & check it out now. Just watch & report but no immediate action. Wait for my orders. "

"Yes sir!" said Tonks & left the cabin.

"Do you think she can handle the assignment alone? After all she is one of our youngest aurors." said Kingsley. "And the biggest klutz I've ever seen!" he added as he heard a loud thud & someone shouting at the girl in question.

"Hopeless!" Moody added. "But clumsy or not I would rather have her guarding my back than a dozen old fools from this office! That girl has much more sense & courage than many of our old aurors."

"Hmm I guess you are right." Kingsley added after some thought.

With a wave of his wand Moody locked & silenced the room.

"Albus is asking for new recruits for the order." He said.

Kingsley gave him a look. "You are thinking about her, aren't you?" He asked.

"She may look like a bumbling silly girl but she can be a quite formidable opponent when she wants to be. I know, I trained her!" Moody replied seriously.

"Hmm not to forget that she has got a Slytherin Black for a mother as well as a Gryffindor Black marauder for a cousin! That only should suggest something about her!" Kingsley added with a laugh.

"Even though she comes from the 'Most Ancient & Noble House of Black!", Moody said sarcastically, "her heart is at the right place."

"She will definitely be an asset to the order."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Kingsley asked.

"Today's assignment is a final test for her. If she handles the case successfully then I'll ask her."

Kingsley nodded & got up from his chair. "See you later then." he said & left the room.

********************  
To be continued…..

Like? Don't like?

Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

 **Firstly, Thank You so much AddisonBethNovak, Keniie Masen & Chinagirl18 for following the story.**

 **And thanks again to AddisonBethNovak. After all you are the first reviewer of my first story!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter universe. If I did, Remus Lupin would be ALIVE thank you very much!**

Meanwhile, on the other side of London,

12 Grimmauld Place

It was 8 am & Grimmauld Place was quite quiet & peaceful. Sirius Black, owner of the Black manor, was just fixing a cup of coffee for himself in the basement kitchen, when,

"SIRIUS!"

The black haired man jumped at the sound vibrating throughout the house & dropped the coffee mug, spilling coffee all over the floor. He turned towards the door of the room to look at the intruder & saw his sandy haired best friend, right now a very angry best friend, glaring at him! It was at times like this that he realized why angering a werewolf was a bad idea.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Pretty sure that his childhood friend wouldn't be shouting his full name so early in the morning without a good reason, he tried to think of a way out of the situation while trying to placate the angry werewolf.

"Good morning, Moony my friend." he said with false cheer, his hope of not becoming wolf-food increasing as he saw Remus calm down a bit.

Big mistake!

"Padfoot," Remus started calmly, "WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE STASH!" he bellowed.

"Chocolates? I don't eat chocolates! How'll I know about your chocolates?" Sirius answered a bit indignantly.

Seeing that this was actually one of the rare moments when his friend was really innocent, the werewolf calmed down.

"But then, where could it have gone?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh! I remember!" Sirius started.

"So it was you after all. I knew it!" Remus interrupted.

"No you idiot! It was Ron! He said he was hungry & was searching for something to eat. I guess he found your chocolates." Sirius said while trying to control his laughter.

Remus just stared at him.

"Ron? Oh! Well then they are lost!" Remus sadly sat down on a chair.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics & muttered, "And they said I was the drama queen!"

Just then they heard foot steps outside the door.

"Mundungus!" both men said.

"Good morning Remus! Sirius!" he said.

"A lot of good the morning did to me!" Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus heard it gave him a look.

"Morning Dung. What brings you here?" Remus asked.

"Well I wanted to contact Dumbledore but I couldn't. So I came here. I was in Knockturn Alley today when I saw them! I tell you they are planning something. Otherwise why would they meet in Griffin's Café so frequently?" Dung said.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Deatheaters! Around four of them! Always see them hanging out there! And then today I heard one of them saying that today was the day!" Dung replied.

"But why today?" Sirius became thoughtful.

"Padfoot! Don't you realize? Molly & Arthur are out shopping in Diagon Alley with the kids! They probably are planning to attack the people who are close to Harry in order to get to him." Remus exclaimed.

"But how would they know when the Weasleys plan to go out shopping?" Sirius asked.

"It's not hard to guess. New term is going to start soon. Everybody is out shopping for books & stuff. They were probably keeping an eye on them." Remus observed.

"Oh no! We have to contact Dumbledore. But where is he?" Sirius asked.

"Probably hunting for a new DADA professor!" Remus answered. "Well then Dung, Sirius try to contact Dumbledore. It might be nothing, it might be something but we have to inform him. I'll go and check on the Weasleys. Griffin's café did you say?" asked Remus turning towards Dung. He nodded.

"Fine. I'll see you later." said Remus & left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad to see you back people!**

 **Well first of all, Thanks to Dauntlessindivergence, Starrya47 & Elyon Cedar, Starrya47 for following & favoring the story respectively.**

 **And** **Starrya47 I love those two idiots too! But my love for Remus might be actually borderline obsessive! MIGHT! Although the website is not showing it but thanks for your review!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Yeah I know sad but it's a cruel world! (Crying brokenheartedly!)**

Knockturn Alley

Griffin's Café

A dirty, dark, little place. The kind of place where you expect shady things to be happening, rather than a peaceful former Hogwarts professor sipping coffee. Remus, after informing the Weasleys about the danger & making plans to catch their would-be-attackers, was sitting & waiting for them to arrive.

After ensuring that the younger Weasleys were safe, they had searched for the deatheaters but couldn't find them. Seeing that the place was still sparsely populated, they decided that the attack would probably happen near mid-day, when the area becomes crowded, since then it would be easier for them to make their escape. So Arthur & Molly were waiting in Diagon Alley while Remus went to Griffin's Café seeing as that was their meeting place.

So here he was, sitting with a newspaper & a cup of coffee.

And then he saw them, the three he was waiting for, having already taken their description from Dung. He was so busy in following their every movement with his eyes that he missed the entrance of a frail old woman, with curly grey hair, a heart shaped face, wearing an old black cloak & a faded pointed hat.

Tonks.

She had been waiting for almost an hour inside a crockery shop opposite Griffin's Café for her suspects to arrive. She had already changed her appearance to that of an old, frail woman, with curly grey hair, a heart shaped face, wearing an old black cloak & a faded pointed hat. That's when she saw the three entering. She followed them inside but to her dismay there were no more empty tables. Her assignment was to follow, not to attack & she had to keep an eye on them. Her only chance was sharing a table with a sandy haired man reading a newspaper on a nearby table.

"May I sit here?" she asked in a frail voice to the man.

The man looked up at her suddenly, as if he was startled by her & said, "Oh! Yeah sure!"

"Thank you laddy." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice, pulling his cheeks & sat down near him. She laughed mentally at the startled face of the man.

She ordered a cup of tea & turned her chair a bit so as to keep an eye on the men.

Remus noticed her movements & looked at her to see what was disturbing her. He was surprised to see a pair of surprisingly youthful looking, dark, twinkling eyes looking at him.

"You look tired laddy, is your wife giving you trouble?" she asked with a look of innocence.

Sadly for Remus he had just taken a sip of his coffee & started choking on it as it went down the wrong pipe.

"Excuse me!" he spluttered, looking at her, his eyes wide as saucers.

Tonks, after ensuring that the man was alright couldn't help snickering at his expression.

Remus, bewildered at the mad old woman turned his attention back to the wizards who were getting up to leave the café at that point.

Remus got up & put some coins on the table before leaving behind them.

This fact didn't go unnoticed by Tonks & she started suspecting that this man was with those three as well.

She also got up & started following them.

She was making her way towards Diagon Alley when she heard a commotion. She ran & on reaching there she saw Arthur & Molly Weasley, her friend Charlie's parents, dueling against two of the men but there was no sign of the third & the sandy haired man she had been sitting beside. She was about to attack when suddenly the third man came stunned both the Weasleys & apparated with his other two accomplices.

When she saw the sandy haired man running towards the Weasleys she thought he was probably going to attack them & stunned him. She then ran to the Weasleys & helped them up. After ensuring that both of them were alright, she took hold of the stunned man's hand & apparated to her office to report.

 **To be continued...**

 **How was it?**

 **Good? Bad?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay people!**

 **My holidays got over so i couldn't finish this chapter.**

 **And again I would like to thank Starrya47 for reviewing and PinkRose235 for following the story!**

 **You people made my day! :D**

Ministry of Magic

Auror Office

Holding Cell

"Chained to a desk." were Remus' first thoughts as he woke up.

"Stunned by a mad, old woman!" were his second thoughts. The same woman who was sitting right in front of him.

"Write!" she said.

It was then that he saw that there was parchment, quills & an ink bottle in front of him.

"Okay, I understand that old people sometimes might become senile but THIS IS INSANE! WRITE WHAT? DO I LOOK LIKE A WRITER?" he shouted.

Tonks, who was already upset for having lost the other three culprits lost her temper as well, "DON'T TRY TO BE SMART!" "Look, if you confess everything honestly, I'll try to see what I can do to help you." she continued.

"Confess? CONFESS! And whatever in the wide world do you want me to confess ma'am?" Remus asked bewildered.

Tonks took a deep breath to calm herself and replied, "Everything. Starting with why did you attack Arthur and Molly Weasley today, who were your three friends, where can we find them etc etc."

Remus could just stare at her. "I repeat myself, are you totally INSANE?" he asked.

Before Tonks could get angrier and end up doing something drastic, Moody arrived there.

"So you said you got one of the three lass. Who is he?" Moody asked Tonks.

"Four, not three Moody. And he won't confess anything." she replied.

It was then that he saw the man in front of him clearly "REMUS!"

"Hello Mad-eye! Glad to see someone HALF mad!" Remus replied wearily.

"Tonks, what is the meaning of this?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean? I caught him red-handed! He was going to attack Arthur and Molly!" she replied indignantly.

"Release him!" Moody ordered.

"What? But Moody" Tonks started.

"RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT!" Moody barked.

Tonks just gaped at him. Moody never favoured any suspects. It wasn't like him to just go about releasing suspects. But she wasn't going to question her senior's order. So she quietly released the spell which had chained Remus to the desk.

"Well thank you Mad-eye. I'll see you later." Remus said. He turned to look at her captor but instead of the old lady he found there standing a young witch with short spiky hair which were right now blazing red, with a heart-shaped face and those eyes which had intrigued him so much. Before he could question anything about this change, Moody said, "Remus I think you should leave."

Remus nodded, gave Tonks a curt nod and left.

"Nymphadora, come to my cabin. I need to talk you about something." Moody said.

Tonks silently followed him, too confused to comment on the use of her hated name.

After reaching his cabin, Moody locked and silenced the room, turned a gravelly face towards Tonks and asked her, "Tonks, do you know anything about the Order of the Phoenix from the first wizarding war?"

"No. 12, Grimmauld Place! How ironic that the headquarters of the organization of the society formed to fight evil should be one of the most evil places in London!" Tonks said to Moody. "Well, I guess charity begins at home." she muttered.

After learning about the Order and its purpose, Tonks felt only right that she should join. After all, as an Auror she felt that it was her duty to protect the innocent. She also learned about her cousin, who was not only innocent but also a captive in his own house right now. She couldn't wait to meet him.

"Tonks, remember to walk slowly down the hall." Moody said.

"Don't worry Mad-eye, I know when to be caref-AWW!"

Thud!  
Tonks, who was looking over her shoulder while answering Moody, didn't see the troll-leg umbrella stand and fell over it making a complete racket.

Suddenly from her left, the curtains flew back to display a painting of an old woman who was screeching at her, "Shape-shifting freaks! Filths! Disgrace to the noble house of my ancestors!"

"Strange! Shape-shifting freaks? That's usually reserved for me." said a familiar voice. A hand came in the field of her vision and the main said, "Need help?"

She looked up and that's when Remus looked down.

"YOU!"

They both screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya people!**

 **Welcome back!**

 **A big thanks to Starrya47 for his review. Glad to know that you liked it so much! :D**

 **And thanks to PinkRose235, HowlShield, Lily18AC, remusdora and MTGZ for following the story and remusdora once more for adding it to his favourites list!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned any of the characters, especially Remus, that I would share him with you? Never!**

No. 12 Grimmauld place

'An Order member!' was Tonks' first thought as she sat down on a chair near Molly Weasley in the basement kitchen, where the meeting was to be held.

'A senior Order member, if his interaction with the others was anything to go by!'

She continued thinking.

'I arrested and interrogated a senior Order member, a man who was apparently there to protect the Weasleys!' She couldn't stop herself from becoming miserable. Her introduction had been embarrassing enough and she just wanted to crawl somewhere in a corner where Remus couldn't see her.

As if Remus could hear her thoughts, he came and sat down next to her and said, "Hello Nymphadora! We haven't been introduced officially. I'm Remus Lupin. And I hope you understand that whatever happened today in the morning, it was a complete misunderstanding. So please don't feel miserable on my account."

She could just stare at him. 'How is it possible that he is not even a bit angry?' she thought.

"We all make mistakes, not a big deal. So please don't feel bad anymore, Nymphadora." He added.

"It's Tonks!" she said in a small voice.

"Sorry?" Remus asked.

"Call me Tonks." She said. "And I'm so sorry Remus…" she started.

"No need to apologize. Could've happened to anyone," Remus cut her, "Nymphadora." He finished with a slight smile.

Tonks couldn't understand how to react. If it had been anybody else she would have blown their heads off for taking that name of hers thrice! But she just couldn't convince herself to even be really annoyed by this man, who had forgiven her stupidity so easily, without even knowing her properly but at the same time was teasing her!

She was saved from thinking of a response as at that moment, Dumbledore started the meeting.

It was towards the end of the meeting when Dumbledore said, "Since we have some new members now, we have made a new routine of the people who are to guard the prophecy. So tomorrow we have Tonks and Remus guarding it. The rest of you, please take a note of when you have to be on guard duty." Saying that he left the room.

Remus turned towards Tonks to fix a place where they could both meet the next day to head for the Department of Mysteries. Tonks, who had been thinking about the morning the entire time, blurted out, "So you are not a deatheater after all!"

Remus smiled and said, "No, and I see that you are not a mad, old woman," he stopped for a moment, "an old woman after all, Nymphadora!" he finished with a smirk.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she said.

"Oops!" he put up his hands in defence. "So friends?" Remus asked extending his hand towards her.

Tonks smiled and said, "Friends.", shaking his hand.

They got up to leave the room when Sirius came towards them and asked, "So what appearance are you going to take tomorrow for the guard duty Tonks?"

"How about a mad old lady with grey hair, Nymphadora?" Remus said and then fled to his room.

"REMUS!" Tonks shouted and followed him while Sirius chuckled quietly.

 **Hmmmm, a new beginning for them but an end of this story.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **And thanks once again to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It was only because of you people that I got the confidence to finish this.**

 **See ya!**

 **And keep reading! :D**


End file.
